one-shot dịch KnB Một giờ trước trận đấu
by suhamhap
Summary: Chỉ còn chưa đầy một tiếng nữa thôi là tới trận đấu đầu tiên của Rakuzan trong cup mùa đông rồi, vậy mà đội trưởng của họ lại lặn mất tăm! Khi cậu ta trở lại, ừm, phòng chờ của họ trở nên không còn gì hỗn loạn hơn. Mibuchi trở thành một drama queen chính hiệu trong khi những mơ tưởng của Mayuzumi được phơi bày.


Một giờ trước trận đấu

Author: Amamiya Toki

Translator: Raziel Slytherin aka Sú :'3

Summary: Chỉ còn chưa đầy một tiếng nữa thôi là tới trận đấu đầu tiên của Rakuzan trong cup mùa đông rồi, vậy mà đội trưởng của họ lại lặn mất tăm! Khi cậu ta trở lại, ừm, phòng chờ của họ trở nên không còn gì hỗn loạn hơn. Mibuchi trở thành một drama queen chính hiệu trong khi những mơ tưởng của Mayuzumi được phơi bày.

Rated: T (chủ yếu là do ngôn ngữ vô đối của Hayama và trí tưởng tượng của Mayu =)) )

Genres: Humor/Parody

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke không thuộc quyền sở hữu của tôi.

Đã đến thời điểm của Cup Mùa đông, toàn bộ các thành viên trong đội Rakuzan có mặt tại nhà thi đấu ở Tokyo đều ngay lập tức tập trung lại trong phòng thay đồ sau lễ khai mạc mùa giải.

Trận đấu đầu tiên của họ ở mùa giải này sẽ bắt đầu trong gần một giờ đồng hồ nữa, và tất nhiên họ đều đã sẵn sàng cho trận đấu này rồi. Thế nhưng, có vẻ như họ đang bị thất lạc một thứ rất rất rất rất quan trọng… hay nói đúng hơn, một người rất rất rất rất quan trọng: còn ai vào đây ngoài đội trưởng của họ chứ.

"Sei-chan đi đâu mà lâu dữ vậy ta? ~" Mibuchi Reo lẩm bẩm. "Thật hiếm thấy cậu ta bỏ đi đột xuất như vậy nha; chưa kể cậu ta đi mà chẳng nói với ai một câu nào nữa chứ!"

"Có lẽ cậu ta đi nhà xí chăng?" Hayama Kotarou lên tiếng. "Đi giải quyết thì đâu cần phải thông báo với ai đúng không nào?"

"Cậu có thể thôi ngay cái kiểu nói thô thiển đó không hả?! Nếu như cậu ấy đi vào nhà vệ sinh thì cậu ta phải trở về từ lâu rồi chứ! Nó ở _ngay bên cạnh_ đây mà! Lỡ có chuyện gì không hay đã xảy ra với cậu ấy khi cậu ấy đi ra ngoài thì sao?"

"Ngu chi mà đụng vào thằng nhóc đó chứ, trừ phi muốn chết sớm." Mayuzumi khịt mũi, chẳng hề liếc lên tới một cái, mắt dán chặt vào quyển sách trên tay.

"Đúng đó" Nebuya Eikichi đồng ý trước khi ợ ra một tiếng thật to. "Urgh. Kinh quá. Chắc tại mình ngốn nhiều thứ quá đây…"

"Sao các cậu vô cảm vậy hả?! Bộ các cậu không quan tâm tí gì tới Sei-chan sao?"

"Không phải là bọn tôi không quan tâm tới thằng nhóc đó đâu Reo-nee; chỉ là… ờ…"

"Bởi vì cậu ta có đủ khả năng để làm mọi việc nên việc tìm cậu ấy sẽ khó khăn hơn rất nhiều đối với chúng ta? Đại khái thế."

"Đó đó, chuẩn đó! Phán hay lắm Mayu-chan-senpai!"

"Đừng có gọi tôi như thế."

"Được lắm! Tôi chịu hết nổi rồi! Tất cả các câu! Tôi sẽ đi tìm Sei-chan và vác cậu ấy về kịp trận đấu cho coi!"

"Không cần đâu Reo, tôi về rồi đây."

"Ah, chào mừng trở lại Sei-ch…" Mibuchi quay người lại tặng vị đội trưởng đáng kính lời chào vui vẻ mọi ngày để rồi kêu toáng lên trước khi lời chào kịp dứt.

Ngay cả khi không có "giọng oanh vàng" chói tai đó thì những thành viên còn lại của đội đã để ý thấy chuyện gì xảy ra rồi. Tất cả bọn họ đều triệt để câm nín: đến Nebuya cũng choáng tới nỗi không thể ợ nổi nữa.

Ông hoàng năm nhất… À, ý tôi là vị đội trưởng đáng kính nhướn mày, cảm thấy phiền phức với những cái nhìn chằm chằm như vừa phát hiện ra kì quan thế giới mới từ những người đồng đội của mình.

"Anh nhìn tôi như vậy là có ý gì vậy hả Reo?"

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Sei-chan… CHUYỆN QUÁI GÌ XẢY RA VỚI TÓC CỦA EM VẬY HẢ?!"

Lời kháng nghị của Mibuchi có âm lượng phải gọi là quá lớn đi, khiến cho Akashi cảm thấy như vừa có một cơn gió lớn tạt thẳng vào mặt vậy đó.

"Tóc của tôi á?"

"ĐÚNG, TÓC CỦA EM ẤY! MÁI TÓC ĐẸP ĐẼ, ĐÁNG YÊU, MÀU ĐỎ SON QUYẾN RŨ, MÁI TÓC ĐỎ NHUNG ĐÓ! CHUYỆN QUÁI GÌ ĐÃ XẢY RA VỚI NÓ A?!"

"Phát cuồng lên như vậy là đủ rồi đó Reo; tôi sẽ bắt anh phải chịu trách nhiệm với cái màng nhĩ đáng thương của tôi đấy." Akashi thở dài, cố gắng tách vị đàn anh ẻo lả khỏi mình. "Là tôi cắt nó đi đó, thế thôi."

"Hả? Em cắt nó đi á? Tại sao chứ? Mái tóc dài của em đẹp lắm lắm lắm mà, đẹp tới mức nó khiến em trở thành thứ đáng yêu nhất trên thế giới này luôn đó nha! Tại sao em lại cắt nó đi chứ, hả, hả?!" Mibuchi ôm má cậu nhóc đàn em. "Sei-chan à, em phải cho anh biết danh tính của tên độc ác nào đã dám làm điều khủng khiếp này với em!"

"Reo, anh nhầm rồi. Tôi đã nói là tôi cắt nó"

"Anh biết, anh biết mà, anh nghe rõ mà!"

"Đừng bắt tôi phải lặp lại lần thứ hai, Reo. Tôi nói là tôi cắt nó"

"H-Hả?" Phải mất một lúc lâu trước khi Mibuchi tiêu hóa được những điều mà đàn em của anh nói. "S-S-Sei-chan, đừng nói ý em là…"

Akashi thở dài trước khuynh hướng làm chuyện bé xé ra to của đàn anh. "nếu như anh vẫn còn chưa hiểu, tôi sẽ nói thẳng ra vậy. Là chính tay tôi tự cắt tóc mình đó."

"CƠ MÀ TỪ LÚC NÀO?!'

"Mới quyết định cách đây vài phút."

"CƠ MÀ BẰNG CÁI GÌ?!"

"Phụ kiện may mắn của Shintarou"

"CƠ MÀ TẠI SAO?!"

"Vì nó vướng víu"

"Chỉ vì vậy thôi á?!"

"Ờ, ừ. Có vấn đề gì sao? Chỉ là tóc thôi mà; kiểu gì nó cũng sẽ mọc lại thôi."

"Làm sao mà em có thể nói như thế được chứ Sei-chan?! Người ta nói tóc của người đàn ông là cuộc sống của họ - "

"Chỉ với cậu thôi, Reo-nee"

" – và đừng quên rằng Sei-chan rất rất rất là đáng yêu! Thật phí phạm khi không tận dụng nó a!"

"Tôi không nghĩ được gọi là đáng yêu là một lời khen, ngay cả khi nó xuất phát từ cậu."

"SỰ ĐÁNG YÊU CỦA SEI-CHAN LÀ CÔNG LÝ A!"

"Tôi không nghĩ là anh ta nghe thấy tiếng hai người đâu Hayama, Mayuzumi."

"Ít nhất thì cũng phải thêm 'senpai' vào cuối chứ thằng ngốc này. Bộ não của cậu không còn gì khác ngoài cơ bắp hả?"

"Reo à, anh biết là tôi chả quan tâm tí gì tới ngoại hình mà. Chính khả năng và nội lực của một người mới là điều quan trọng hơn vẻ bề ngoài của người đó đấy."

"C-C-Cơ mà Sei-chan à…"

"Tôi không muốn nghe điều đó từ một người được phù hộ với một khuôn mặt đẹp đâu."

"Anh nói cái gì vậy Chihiro?'

"Có nói gì đâu."

"Này này Reo-nee, ổn không đó?"

"Làm sao mà tôi có thể 'ổn' được chứ, sau tất cả những tai họa đang giáng xuống đầu chúng ta như thế này?! Tất nhiên là không rồi!"

"Lời chia buồn sâu sắc của tôi vậy"

"Em không nghĩ đó là điều nên nói vào lúc này đâu Mayu-chan-senpai."

"Có thôi đi không hả?"

"Đâu có vấn đề gì đâu đúng không? Ít nhất thì nó không có đả động gì đến bộ lông mày của anh ha?"

"Mày muốn gây sự hả thằng oắt?"

"Đủ rồi đó! Tôi ghét tất cả các người! Bao gồm cả em và đặc biệt là em đó Sei-chan!"

"Ah, Reo-nee cuối cùng cũng cáu rồi."

"Tôi á?"

"Đúng, em đó! Tại sao em có thể làm tan nát trái tim mỏng manh yếu ớt của anh như thế hả? Đấy là anh còn rất yêu quý em đó! Ít nhất thì em cũng phải báo với anh trước khi em cắt mái tóc của em đi chứ! Sei-chan ạ, em có thể trông rất chi là ngầu như thế này, nhưng mà anh thích nó hơn khi nó còn dài và, cái gì ấy nhỉ, mềm mượt hơn?!"

"Chuyện này còn kéo dài tới bao giờ thế? Nó bắt đầu trở nên cũ rích rồi đấy."

"Tôi cũng định nói thế. Giống như chờ đợi để Ryuuji và Taiga nhận ra họ có tình cảm với nhau vậy đó."

"Lại tiểu thuyết sao?"

"Đúng vậy. Nó có tựa là T*raD*ra. Tôi chỉ bắt đầu đọc sau khi trở thành fan của Ami. Himedere đáng yêu hơn nhiều so với Tsundere, hơn nữa mấy cuốn truyện tình cảm sến súa đó đúng là tệ hại mà. Một bộ tiểu thuyết ngắn sẽ không thể thành không nếu như không có một dàn Harem trong đó! Bị bao vây bởi đủ các thể loại kiểu cỡ mà con người có thể có được kèm theo một penttanko hoặc hai với tính cách nóng bỏng… Một thằng trai trẻ khỏe mạnh còn cần gì hơn thế chứ? Điều kì diệu như vậy chỉ có thể xuất hiện ở hai nơi mà thôi: một là thiên đàng, và nơi còn lại chính là thế giới kì diệu của những quyển tiểu thuyết a~! Tiểu thuyết muôn năm! Nghe đi, nghe đi!"

"Tôi đâu có nói gì về việc đó đâu! Mà sao tự dưng anh lại lên cơn vậy hả?!"

"Mệt mỏi thế… Đi ngủ đây.~"

"Được rồi, sao mà lại om sòm hết cả lên vậy hả?" Huấn luyện viên Shirogane Eiji, người vừa mới bước vào, mặt u ám hỏi. "Đây là phòng thay đồ, không phải rạp xiếc. Chúng ta có một trận đấu trong chưa đầy nửa giờ đồng hồ nữa và chúng ta cần phải chuẩn bị sẵn sàng và khởi động càng sớm càng tốt. Ai tốt bụng làm ơn nói cho tôi biết chuyện quái gì đang diễn ra ở đây không?"

Chỉ có Hayama đủ khả năng để trả lời. "Dạ, là về Akashi…"

"Akashi ấy hả?" Shirogane quay về hướng đội trưởng đội của ông và ngay lập tức hiểu ra nguyên nhân của cái sự om sòm nhức đầu óc đó. Ông nhìn chằm chằm vào vầng trán (lộ hẳn ra) của cậu một lúc lâu trước khi nói "… hiểu rồi."

"OMG đến cả huấn luyện viên cũng á khẩu a…!"

"Uhm, ít nhất thì nó cũng giải thích tại sao Mibuchi lại ngồi tự kỉ ở góc phòng như thế kia." Shirogane tiếp tục. "Cậu ta chắc chưa thể bình tĩnh lại đâu, vậy nên chúng ta sẽ không cho cậu ấy thi đấu ngày hôm nay. Dù sao thì đối thủ của chúng ta ngày hôm nay cũng không quá mạnh tới mức chúng ta phải dồn toàn sức để đấu với họ, nhưng tôi vẫn muốn bắt đầu trận đấu với hầu hết các cầu thủ chính thức của chúng ta vì đây là trận thi đấu đầu tiên của mùa giải năm nay. Akashi, Mayuzumi, Nebuya. Các cậu sẽ ra sân hôm nay, cùng với Oushiro. Rõ chưa?"

"Rõ!"

"Được rồi, chúng ta đi thôi. Không còn nhiều thời gian để lãng phí nữa đâu."

Sau đó, Rakuzan tiến tới trận đấu đầu tiên của họ.

Ngay cả với sự vắng mặt của hậu vệ ghi điểm, họ vẫn có thể nghiền nát đối thủ của mình với tỉ số 103-32, gần như là gấp ba lần.

Mibuchi Reo theo dõi trận đấu từ hàng ghế của đội mình từ đầu tới cuối, sụt sịt và tiếc thương cho "mái tóc đáng yêu" của đội trưởng Rakuzan. Vậy đấy, cho tới khi anh trông thấy sự, tôi trích nguyên văn nhé, "tuyệt vời và ngầu và đẹp trai và thu hút", cái điều cuối là khi cậu chơi bóng mà không bị tóc mái che đi gần hết vầng trán và đôi mắt. Anh nhìn thấy ánh sáng và cảm thấy vui vẻ hẳn lên, và từ đó anh ta đã trở thành người ủng hộ số một của mái tóc mới đó.

Và tất cả mọi người đều hạnh phúc.

Ờ, đúng là vậy, ngoại trừ huấn luyện viên Shirogane, người không bao giờ không cảm thấy lo sợ trước những lời giễu cợt và trò hề của từng thành viên trong đội của ông.

Ờ thì, hết truyện rồi đó.

Hết rồi… đúng chứ?


End file.
